warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheRedScorpion
Hey, and welcome to the wiki! You're awesomely good at painting Marines! I just wanna ask where you learnt how to paint so epicly, or did you learn it through experience? ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 02:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) That's very kind of you to say, I've been painting since I was 14, and in the ten years I've stuck at it I've picked up a few "cheats". The best advice I can give you is to practice often, take pride in your work and never be discouraged. The more I paint, the more I realise there are things I am still learning. I tend to sit down with a couple of friends and we chat and paint at the same time. For referance, there are a couple of youtube videos that offer some good guidance which I will probably put up here at some point. TheRedScorpion 02:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Well hello, and welcome to the wiki! I hope you enjoy your time here. Vivaporius 03:01, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, i can't have any of those talking and painting things, due to that i'm the only one in my area who likes W40K minatures, and actually W40K in general. It will surely become easier to be a W40K fan when i move to Oslo in a 10 years time(I will got to High School there too, so i will live there in some years before i permanently move there). The only Games Workshop in Norway is in Oslo, so i'll have a good advantage if i live there. There is few stores where i can buy supplies for my army where i live(The nearest store where i can buy W40K stuff is a 3 hour trip by car). And i don't even have the right paints to colour my army *facepalm* But anyways, imma try to order as much paint as possible on the GW website. Anyways, imma try to paint my army with pride, and all that stuff. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 03:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ouch, well I will at some point post up a brief™ painting guide. The most important piece of advice though, is just to keep at it. TheRedScorpion 04:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the site. I hope we can work together in the near future. I just thought that I would let you know that when you get a message on your Talk page you should reply to that person on their Talk page. That way they don't have to check back to see whether you have responded. Also, I am not sure whether you noticed or not, but each article has a Talk page for discussion about the article. The link is to the right of your title. If you already knew then I am sorry for stating the obvious, but it is something that many new Users overlook. Have fun! Supahbadmarine 04:24, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to Oslo in 9 days, and imma use all my vacation money on more paint and expansions to my forces. Will be awesome to have a force able to rival my dad's army(He will only play so that i will have someone to play with, as there are, as said, noone in my area but me who plays W40K). ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 04:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Message recieved Supa, I don't think I quite know my way around that well yet but I will bear what you said in mind. I notice you mention your fluff addiction... well, may I direct your attention to Forgeworld, and the Imperial Armour books. It's essenaily 40k millitary history, part historical campaign diary, part vehicle and weapon datafax, part unit history and all crack. TheRedScorpion 04:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) So what kind of articles do you intend to write? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:30, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to put up some pages to help me organise my thoughts while I run a few campaigns. I've also got several drafts for a couple of novels I've been writing for years and I need space to work on them, and the events involved. Principaly space to collect and circulate ideas with peer review added on. I thrive on feedback. TheRedScorpion 06:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Another Brit! I hate to contradict you, but you're not rubbish at painting at all, you've just not practiced enough to bring out your skills. Best advice I can give you, buy some Black Reach marines on ebay, cheap as you like, or the marines you get in the painting sets... then, paint them. Youtube has a few videos that can help with techniques like drybrushing, edge highlighting, washes... Paint a marine, look at it, understand not just what you did wrong but what you did right and never, never never never be discouraged. You could paint models easily as well as some of the guys who run painting services in a couple of months with a bit of perseverance. I promise. No matter what you may think about how "badly" you paint, you painted them, take pride in it, because that's alot more than most people can say. In a few weeks you will be painting better than you can believe. It's all practice. TheRedScorpion 23:02, July 27, 2011 (UTC) You live anywhere near Southend-On-Sea? I was born there but i've lived in Australia for most of my life. Its to the east of London. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 09:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha, my parents are from Canvey Island! But I live in Leeds at the moment. -RS TheRedScorpion 00:54, July 29, 2011 (UTC) It's nice to see another Brit on the site as well as a fellow painter. I may not be a bad painter, but with only three years of painting experience (since I was 13), I know I still have a long way to go until I can paint as well as you. I have only uploaded a couple of pictures of my work on this site, which can be found on my Prophets of Destiny and Arrius the Great articles. Yours, Cal A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 15:20, July 30, 2011 (UTC)